From a boy to a man
by Maredith
Summary: The crew of the enterprise is a family and a family always protects and cares for each other. But when Chekov gets framed for murder what will the crew do? Will they be able to save their whiz kid? (a lot of hurt!Guilty!Chekov and worried crew) (I am not so good at summery's, sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Chekov had never expected this to happen. Guilt was already eating him up from inside because when the captain trusted him, Chekov had disappointed him. He had fucked up. And while a boy was dying in his arms, Chekov was unable to save him. He was useless. The girl who was standing in front of him started to scream and cry at the same time. The captain, Spock, McCoy and a few security guards came running towards them and the girl pointed at Chekov.

"He, he murdered him!"

-Star Trek-

A few days back:

It all started as a pretty easy mission. Kirk had to visit the planet, Zarumbia, which was interested in joining the federation. According to starfleet this planet was important because it was really advanced in medical technology, so advanced that even Bones could learn from them. That was also the reason why Bones was, for once, happy to join an away mission. For Jim it all just sounded really boring. But there was nothing he could do against it, boring missions were a part of being a captain. And he had to admit that the enterprise could use an easy and peaceful mission for once.

"Ready to transport sir", said Scotty in a Scottish accent. Jim gave the old engineer a smile and walked into the transporter. On his left side stood Bones and on his right side stood Spock. The presence of those two, although Kirk would never admit it out loud, made him feel more at ease which was a feeling he only felt when someone from his crew was around him. Behind him where three other crew members, who Kirk had decides to take with him for this mission. Two of them where security officers, Brandon Bells and Jacobus Vlent. The other one was Chekov. Jim though the whiz kid needed to get more experience in away missions and boring simple missions like this were perfect for him. After all what could go wrong? Well later on, Jim was really going to regret his decision.

-Star Trek-

The away team was welcomed by the king, queen and princes of Zarumbia and some other important looking man. The Zarumbia's looked relatively close to humans. If it wasn't for their white skin, purple collared eyes and their ears, which looked like little beans, you could confuse them as normal human beings.

Before he gave any attention to the group of Zarumbia's in front of him he gave a quick look over his own crew, just to make sure they were okay. Not that Kirk though something could have happened to them while transporting, Scotty would make sure everything would go perfect, Kirk just wanted to be sure. Spock had his normal not-showing-any-emotion face on and looked straight forward. Bones had his eyes settle on the royal family, taking in there appearance. Just as Spock, the security guys looked straight forward with a serious face.

The only one who was really showing emotion was Chekov, who looked in so much aww around him (even though there was nothing to see, they were in a plain white room) that it made Jim smile. Chekov was really showing his innocence here even though the kid probably wouldn't know it himself that he did. Kirk though about the silent agreement he had with his command crew (minus Chekov) to keep the kid innocent. They had never said it out loud, but they all knew they tried there damn best to keep him from seeing some of the horrors they had seen, knowing that these horrors could change and scar you for live. That was something Jim had a lot of experience with and if he had the change to keep that from happening with Chekov he would take it, not only for the Russian ensign himself, but also for the rest of the commander crew. They needed the bright happy kid.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, captain Kirk, I have heard a lot of great stories about you and your crew. My name is Allucias Antinus, I am the king of Zarumbia." Jim switched his focus on the man before him who stepped forward and gave Kirk a polite hand.

"The pleasure is mine, king Antinus." After Kirk said that he looked at the queen and made a little bow.

"My name is Ileria Antinus and this is our daughter, Alura. I hope you will enjoy your stay here." The queen gave him a kind smile while the princes, who was only a teen, formed a shy smile on her face.

"Well, if all the women were as beautiful as you two I am sure my visit here will be unforgettable." Kirk gave them both a wink. He knew that it wouldn't be the best idea to flirt with the royal family but he couldn't not do it. It was too much fun to see Spocks annoyed face who was trying to find the logic of that sentence.

"Now, if you don't mind, may I introduce you to my crew? This is Spock, my first officer, he will help us with the official parts of this mission. The one with the grumpy face is doctor McCoy, he is very interested in your medical technology, so if we could take a look at that later it would make his day, if that is alright by you? The men in red are both security officers, Brandon Bells and Jacobus Vlent. And last but not least, Ensign Chekov. He might look young, but he is really smart." said Jim proud. Chekov gave the royal family a shy smile.

"Now that we are finally done with the introducing part, I am sure you guys want to take a look at the room you will be staying at. This is Ronas, my right-hand man, who is going to bring you to your room." A tall, skinny man, with just a few greyish hears jumping out of his head, stepped forward and gave the king a nod. After that the king turned back to Kirk and the others.

"Diner will be ready in a few hours. Is it okay if we do the official stuff later? Tonight it will be like a little feast. No work or stuff like that, just nice conversations and good food." Jim tried not to look bored, knowing that this so called feast wasn't going to be his kind of party. The change that there will be beer and girls he could mess with was pretty small. Well, when this mission was over he and Bones should just retreat to their rooms and get their fancy asses so drunk they wouldn't be able to stand straight anymore, it was way too long ago they had done that anyway. Jim just faked a smile, something he was very used to, and just agreed with the king. After that they were brought to their rooms.

The away team had arrived in a special transporter room in the king's palace and there rooms would also be in the same palace. Walking through the hallways, Jim could sometimes take a peek of the outside through a window. The planet looked a lot like earth. The technology was almost as good, if not better at some points. After a while Jim noticed that something was off, not in the wrong way. People where decorating the city like there was going to be a big feast. That couldn't be for them, right? After a while Jim decided to ask Ronas about it, who was walking in a fast pace a few feet before the rest of the group. Immediately a smile appeared on Ronas face.

"Princes Alura is going to marry with Joach Laborian."

"So young? No offence of course." Jim asked curious.

"None taken, it is usual for the princes to marry so early. When the king decides that his daughter is ready to become a women he sends a letter trough out all of Zarumbia to every teen boy. Therein he welcomes them to come to the palace to take five tests in wisdom, strength, love, intelligence and political knowledge. The three boys who scores the best will all spent one night with the princes. After that she chooses one of the three to marry."

That sounded quite interesting. The system was better than the way the humans did it ages ago, where the father completely decided who would be his daughter's husband. But Jim would prefer it if the princes could choice between everyone who to marry and not just between three boys.

Well in the end, whatever he thought didn't matter. The only thing he could do was getting this planet into joining the federation.

"Everybody seems quite busy with the feast. I take it Alura and Joach are loved by the citizens?" He asked after he could take a peek of what seemed like a ballroom what was getting cleared and decorated." Ronas smiled at Jim's statement.

"Captain Kirk. The princes and mister Joach are both deeply loved and cared for by the citizens. They are going to be an amazing king and queen and we all count ourselves lucky that we can live under them."

Judging by Runas voice and the way that his face showed some kind of soft love, it looked like he was telling the truth and really cared for the princes and her fiance.

Runas abruptly stopped walking so Jim had to stop too. Behind him Chekov didn't notice it and bumped against Kirk.

"Sorry Keptin", the teen said with shock and embarrassment in his eyes. Jim laughed it off. The kid was still in the state of aww because of the beauty of the palace and hadn't payed attention to his captain. Apparently Chekov already enjoyed himself.

"Here is the room you will be staying at. Everyone has their own bedroom, but you all have to share the living-room and bathroom." Runas said while opening the door for the away team, "We would appreciate it if you stay in the apartment. The palace is quite big and it is easy to get lost."

"Thank you Runas. I'll take it we see you at dinner again?" Kirk said while walking into the room with his crew behind him. Runas nodded, said goodbye and left.

Immediately Kirk dropped his serious political look and started running around to see which bedroom had the best bed. After a mere of just 30 seconds and a few jumps on every bed Kirk had made his decision.

"I take the third bedroom at the right," he yelled to his crew who were all still standing in the living room. He could see Bones rolling with his eyes at Jim's childish behavior and it made Kirk smirk.

-Star Trek-

When he was finally called out for dinner, Chekov was so hungry he thought he could eat a whole horse. He had been quite hungry for a while now but didn't want to complain about it to anyone. He was honored that Kirk had chosen him for this mission and didn't want anyone to think of him as an annoyance.

Dinner was in a big beautiful room with one large table. After meeting a lot of what looked like important people they could finally begin to eat. But to his nerves they had sat Chekov down next to Joach and Alura. Now he really couldn't do anything stupid.

"So you're really a member of starfleet?" Joack asked after his board was filled with food.

"Yes sir."

"You're seventeen right? That means we are the same age. No need to call me sir. Joach is fine." the teen said with a kind smile.

"Same goes for me, just call me Alura." the princes said. Her voice sounded soft and sweet. The kindness of the two teens made Chekov feel more at ease. It was more like he was having dinner with two of his peers than the future king and queen.

"If daths what you want, it weel be that way, Alura, Joach", Chekov said.

After that the teens got into a long conversation about, well about almost everything. Apparently Joack was also a whiz kid and they talked a lot about mathematics and the mystery of space. Before Chekov knew it, it was already time to go back to their rooms.

-Star Trek-

The next they had breakfast with the royal family again. After that they visited a hospital, much to McCoy's happiness, to take a look at the advanced medical technologies. Chekov had to admit it, it was amazing. It almost took a whole day, just because doctor McCoy wanted to see every little detail. In the evening after dinner, Joach and Alura asked if Chekov was interested in a walk in the garden and Chekov immediately agreed. Knowing that if the palace was already this beautiful, the garden would be to amazing to imagine.

And there he was, walking in the palace garden, the future king and queen next to him. The air of the night was cold and Chekov felt a riling going through his spine. It didn't bother him though. Everything in this garden was too beautiful to care about a little riling.

He immediately wished he could show Sulu this place. There where so many different and beautiful plants that Sulu would never want to return to the enterprise.

Suddenly the princes stopped walking. The two boys looked curious at her.

"This is my favorite place in the garden. Is it okay if we stop here for a little while?"

"Well if that makes you happy, then I am completely fine with that." Joach smiled. The teens where now standing in a small circle.

"Do you miss earth, Chekov?" the princes suddenly asked. Chekov couldn't help but smile. Earth, did he miss it? Did he miss the beautiful Russia with his sweet mother who made the best pie of the world, no of the universe and his dad who had though him so much, his family and friends? But on the enterprise he had also a family, who cared for him and they where maybe just as sweet and awesome and loving as his real family.

"No...vell, maybe sometimes."

"And what do you do when you miss earth?" Alura asked curious.

"My dad once gave me a pocketknife. Eet is nothing special but vhenever I feel sad I take a look at eat and it makes me feel better." There was a quick glistering in the princes' eyes although Chekov didn't quite understand why.

"You have it with you now?" she asked.

"Vell, yes." Chekov said carefully, knowing that it might be illegal to take a weapon into the royal palace, but the princes didn't look angry or shocked at all, she looked curious and enthusiastic.

"Can I see it?"

"Of course." Chekov took the little black pocketknife out of its pocket and handed it to Alura.

"Don't cut yourself." Joach warned. The princes just laughed at him and clicked it open.

"It looks quite sharp." She said while a smile formed on her face. Chekov suddenly got an uncomfortable feeling. A part of him wanted to shove it away but he remembered what the captain had told him. Always listen to your intuition.

But before Chekov could react Alura did something nobody had expected her to do. And that one action would change Chekov's live drastically.

Without a warning the princes took the knife in her right hand and stabbed Joach right between his ribs. Chekov could only gasp and stare, the kid had a hard time progressing what just had happened.

Joach was sobbing and looking at his fiance with big shocked eyes. The princes let go of the knife and Joach slowly fell down. Chekov rushed just in time to catch him. He slowly brought the boy to the ground and pressed with one hand on the wound. There was so much blood that Chekov couldn't stop. At this moment he wished that the captain, Spock or the doctor or anyone of the command crew was here with him. Because they would know what to do, they could maybe even save Joach. How much Chekov wanted to save Joach but he knew he couldn't help the dying teen. He looked in the eyes of Joach and saw the roller coaster of emotions in his eyes. From shocked to scared to sad and finally to lifeless.

Chekov slowly looked up at the princes who was standing just a couple of feet away and was calmly watching the scene. When their eyes meet she winked and smiled. After that her facial expression totally changed into fake shock and sadness. Without giving him a warning she started screaming and crying. Before Pavel could react, a couple of Zarumbia's security guys came running to them and behind them he saw captain Kirk, Spock and doctor McCoy. Their eyes asked for an explanation but before Chekov could say anything Alura pointed at him.

"He, he murdered Joach!"

-Star Trek-

 **Well, that was chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it^^. It is a long time ago that I have written fanficion, so I hope this is good and you could enjoy reading it. Sorry if the start was a little boring, I promise that after this it will get more exciting. I am also sorry for all my english grammar/spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language and I have also dyslexia so you please just ignore the mistakes.**

 **It would make my day if you could leave an comment/favorite/follow. And please don't be afraid to give me any feedback (although please give kind feedback because I am still a human being with real feelings)**

 **Thank you for reading this! I hope I will be able to post a new chapter weekly.**

 **Byee and I hope you have an amazing awesome day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Last time in: From a boy to man:**

 **Before Pavel could react, a couple of Zarumbia's security guys came running to them and behind them he saw captain Kirk, Spock and doctor McCoy. Their eyes asked for an explanation but before Chekov could say anything Alura pointed at him.**

 **He, he murdered Joach!"**

 **-Star Trek-**

Bones and Jim where just discussing something stupid when they suddenly heard a scream coming from the garden. Kirk and McCoy looked at each other and jumped up at the same time. Knowing that Chekov, Alura and Joach were there Jim began to run, hoping that the teens where fine. Direct behind him ran Spock and Bones. His best friend had already a tricorder in his hands. Kirk ran into the big garden and followed a few security guys, who just like them heard the scream.

Kirk immediately stopped when he took in the sight before him. First he saw the princes. Physically she looked fine, but she was crying and Kirk saw shock in her eyes.

His eyes went down to ground where Chekov was sitting with a dead Joach in his arms. The Russian ensign had one hand around the shoulder of the boy and the other one was at the knife, which was in Joach's body. Chekov did not only look sad, but also kind of guily and shocked.

Kirk immediately stepped into his captain position. Chekov looked up and their eyes met. Kirk wanted to know what had happened, but before he could ask, the princes pointed at Chekov.

"He, he killed Joach!" she cried. Kirk needed a few seconds to process what she had just said. Chekov killed Joach? No, that couldn't be true. The eyes of Chekov weren't the eyes of a murderer. Immediately facers where drawn and aimed on the teen. Chekov let go of the body and raised both of his shaking hands above his head.

"I-I am innocent", he stuttered.

"Liar, You killed him. Murderer." Alura cried out. She was laying, she had to lie. Kirk was sure that Chekov didn't kill anyone. But Kirk also knew all the body language of a lying person and the princes wasn't currently showing any of them. If she really wasn't telling the truth, she was a damn good actress.

"Princes, maybe it is better if you go inside. Let us handle this", one of the security guys said and softly touched her shoulder. She immediately shoved it away.

"If you don't believe me, look. That is his knife."

"Fuck." Kirk softly scolded when he looked at the knife in Joach's body. That was indeed Chekov's. He remembered the little Russian showing it to him a little while back. He shot Spock a quick look in the hope that he knew what was going on, but it was clear that the Vulcan was trying to see the logic in this situation but couldn't find it.

Kirk sighed and stepped forward. This was getting a little too much out of hand for Jims liking. He raised his hands and stood between the facers and Chekov. He looked at the ensign with his captain face on.

"Ensign Chekov, tell me what happened", he demanded, "and tell the truth, that is an order."

"I...keptin...I'm sorry", was all what came out of Chekov's mouth. Suddenly Jim was pushed away by a security guy.

"In the name of the king, you are arrested for the murder of Joach Laboriun, future king and fiancé of princes Alura." Chekov looked totally hopeless and scared. One of the security guards grabbed him under his arm and yanked him up so that he was standing. Kirk saw how wobbly the ensigns legs where and how pale his face was. Chekov was breathing way to quick. The boy wasn't just shocked, he was in shock. Kirk wasn't the only one to notice.

"Jim this isn't good. Chekov is having a panic attack." Bones said besides him. They had to found a way to calm the boy down but they both couldn't reach him. Chekov hands were put on his back with handcuffs on and he was pushed roughly forward. He tried to struggle but the small teen stood no change against the two big security guys.

"I am innocent, I swear...keptin!" he yelled.

"Wait, what are you going to do to him?" Jim wanted to step forward but another security guy pushed him back while Chekov was escorted away. Bones gave him a worried glance.

"Dammit Jim, what the hell is going on." the doctor growled. Jim wished he had an answer for that question.

"You three, I don't know if you have anything to do with this but I was ordered to take you to a cell as well. Are you willingly going with us without a fight?"

Jim looked at his two best friends at his sides. In their faces he saw that they were ready to fight if Kirk decided to do that. But Kirk knew that for once fighting wouldn't be an option. Yes, normally he would have done it. But now the Zarumbia's had Chekov. Fighting back would only result in even worse conditions for the Russian teen.

"We will go with you" Kirk said.

 **-Star Trek-**

Bones sighed and scratched his chin. He was sitting against the wall of the cell they were put in. Luckily he, Spock and Jim where all together in the same cell. How long had they been here already? It felt like hours. The only thing they had heard was that both Brandon Bells and Jacobus Vlent where sent back to the enterprise. At least they were out of this mess and they could tell everyone what was going on.

McCoy growled annoyed. The cell was already starting to get a crammed place, especially with Jim pacing around like he did.

"Captain, may I ask to stop pacing around like that. It doesn't solve this, therefor it is highly illo..."

"Shut op Spock. I am trying to think of a solution," the captain interrupted Spock. "There is now way Chekov could have killed Joach."

"Well, I think that was pretty clear already but I don't think the Zerumbia's will believe that. Especially since they got that damned princes as a witness. Who do you think they are going to believe? A clumsy teen they had just met or beautiful sweet princes they have known and served for years." Bones summed up.

"Doctor McCoy is right. For the Zarumbia's it is highly unlikely to believe us or Chekov. Therefor I guess the change of Chekov not being pleaded guilty by the Zarumbia's is 0.45 percent."

Jim sighed. He knew his two friends where right. But stating those facts didn't help them one bit. They needed to find out who the real killer was. That way they could prove that Chekov was innocent.

"The princes lied", said Kirk. Bones rolled his eyes.

"Well yeah, captain obvious. We kind of found that out already." Jim waved Bones comment away and only started to pace quicker around the room.

"Why would she lie? She loved Joach or did she just play all that lovely-dovely stuff? But only Chekov and Alura where with Joach when he was murdered so if Chekov didn't do it. It can't be the princes right?" Just after Jim had fired all these questions at his friends the door of the cell opened and Ronas appeared in the door opening. Both Bones and Spock immediately stood up next to Jim.

"What is going on Ronas?" Kirk demanded to know.

"Calm down captain Kirk. I am very sorry that you had to wait so long in this cell", Ronas said, "We had a long discussion about what to do now. We came to the conclusion that the three of you are all innocent and have nothing to do with the murder."

"You are damn right we are innocent!" Bones growled behind him. "Just like Chekov!"

"What is going to happen with Ensign Chekov?" Spock asked.

"Mister Chekov's guilt has been proven. But we will take the matters to the court to discuss about what we will do with him."

"You really think that Chekov killed someone. Do you have a goddamn brain?" Bones said. Jim stepped a little forward.

"I swear Chekov is innocent. And if you don't believe me, let me go to court in his place. He was under my comment here. Everything he has done is my responsibility." Jim had to admit that he was feeling guilty about this freaking situation. If he had looked out for Chekov a little bit better, hell if he hadn't taken the kid to this mission in the first place.

"I am sorry but that is not possible. Like I said, we have already decided that you three have nothing to do with he murder and are therefore innocent. We won't let you take his place in court." Ronas said. Kirk closed his eyes and tried to think of a solution. He was a genius, he knew that. So why couldn't he come up with a genius plan that would totally solve this problem.

"Is there any way I can prove Chekov's innocent? When will the trial be?" Kirk asked.

"It will be in three weeks. We have already contacted Starfleet about it. They will send an admiral to help as a judge but the trial will happen in the Zarumbia's way" Jim wasn't sure if an admiral would be in their favor or not. With Starfleet to be there as a judge the Zarumbia's won't be able to give Chekov a death sentence or something like that but he could lose his place in Starfleet.

"I want to be his lawyer. Can I be his lawyer?" Right now that was the best way Kirk could help his friend. He maybe wasn't official a lawyer but he could still be pretty convincing if he wanted to be.

 **-Star Trek-**

Chekov bit his lip until a little blood dropped on his chin. He quickly swept it away with his sleeve. The Zarumbia's security had put him in a little empty cell. And there he was now, sitting on the cold hard floor waiting for whatever was going to happen next. How long had he been waiting here now? It felt like forever. He was tired and wanted to sleep, but he knew that if he tried, he wouldn't be able to fall asleep.

On the way to his cell Chekov had vomited. With disgust in their eyes the security guards threw him in this cell and the first few minutes it was hard not to breath to fast. Chekov knew the signs of a panic attack and he knew that he had one. He also knew that there was a time in his live that he had known how to stop a panic attack, but at that moment his mind was empty. He had crawled towards the wall and just sat there, trying to control himself.

After a few minutes (or maybe a few hours, Chekov had no idea) he had managed to calm himself done. But now that he was finally calm he felt the roller-coaster of emotions hitting him. A part of him felt sad and confused. He still had a hard time believing that the princes actually put that knife in Joach. Every time he closed his eyes he could see Joach's shocked face when it happened.

But he mostly felt guilty because he hadn't been able to save Joach and guilty because now his captain would be in trouble because of him. Chekov hoped that they would leave McCoy, Kirk and Spock alone so that they could return safely to the enterprise. Would the three of them leave Chekov behind on this planet if the Zarumbia's would let them go? Probably not, the captain was not one to leave his crew behind. But Pavel deserved it. After all he had fucked up. When captain Kirk had trusted him enough to take Chekov with him on an away mission, Chekov showed the captain that he wasn't worthy enough for Kirks trust.

But deep-down he knew that they would never leave Chekov behind, regardless if he deserved it or not. The crew of the enterprise was a family. If it was Sulu or Kirk or McCoy or someone else sitting here Chekov would also never leave them. But what if they really believed that Chekov murdered Joach? Would they still be able to love a murderer?

Suddenly Chekov's thoughts where interrupted by the door that opened. Three security guards blocked the opening.

"Mister Chekov, you are demanded to come with us to meet your lawyer. You need to put these on." one of them said. Chekov stood up and let them put handcuffs on him. After that they pushed him forward. Although the three security guys didn't show any emotion on their face, Chekov could feel there hatred towards him. Joach was very loved by all Zarumbia's. He was probably the most hated man on this planet right now.

While walking towards the room where Pavel was supposed to meet his lawyer he tried to figure out who it could be. Had Kirk arranged a lawyer for him? But there was no way that the ensign could pay for one. And did that mean he was going to stand trial?

They suddenly stopped in front of a metal door. They opened it and shove Chekov inside. The room was almost empty besides one table with chairs on both sides. Chekov wasn't sure if he felt happy or ashamed of himself when he saw the captain sitting in one of them. Their eyes met and Kirk gave him a reassuring smile.

The security guys pushed Chekov on the other chair and secured his handcuffs to the table. The captain didn't look happy when he saw the Russian kid being restricted the way he was.

"Since this will be an private meeting there won't be a guard in this room but there will be two of us on the other side of the door and a lot more in the hallway plus we have a camera without audio in the corner", one of the guards said and then left. After the guard left there was a short silence between the two. Chekov felt himself becoming as red as a tomato while Kirk was scanning him.

"You okay Chekov? Did anyone hurt you?" In the voice of his captain Chekov could only hear worry. Why wasn't he angry or at least disappointed in Chekov?

"I-I am so sorry keptin. Please I..." Chekov stuttered.

"Calm down. I didn't ask you for an apology. I asked if you were alright." Kirk asked. Chekov slowly nodded.

"Did they hurt you in any way?" Chekov shook his head. Kirk scanned the Russian ensign again, looking for any proof that Chekov was lying. The kid looked exhausted and downright scared, he had bags under his eyes as big as the knew that the kid had been in his cell for more than twelve hours already and was sure that Pavel hadn't had one second of sleep. His hair was wild and rough and the usual happy smile on his face was replaced by a grimace. It didn't look right on the kids face. But besides all that, the kid looked physically fine, but emotional he was far from fine.

"You are going to stand trial for the murder of Joach. It will occur in three weeks. Besides a Zarumbia's judge there will also be an admiral of Starfleet to help out as a judge." Chekov looked up in surprise.

"Zere is an admiral going zis way only because of me?"

Kirk nodded. "I suppose this planet is really important and Starfleet wants to handle this right. Otherwise we could lose this planet into joining the federation." Chekov looked down, guilt spreading over his face. After all this was his fault, right? If he hadn't fucked up the way he had this planet would have probably signed to papers to join the federation today.

"I am going to be your lawyer if that is alright with you?" Chekov nodded immediately.

"So why don't we start at the beginning. Tell me what happened and tell the truth Chekov. Otherwise I can't help you." Kirk said. Chekov briefly closed his eyes, going back to the evening. He remembered the peaceful feeling he had while walking through the garden, not knowing what was going to happen. It felt like ages ago.

"Ve vere valking een ze garden. Ze three of us. Ven suddenly Alura asked if we could stop valking for a second. She-she asked me about earth and I told her about z-ze knife and she vanteed to see it." Chekov waited for a second, looking at how his captain was reacting to this story. His captain looked at him with a serious face, not giving away any hint of what he was thinking.

"I gave eet to her and zen suddenly she...she." He wasn't sure if he could say it out loud. What if the captain didn't believe him? After all, he was accusing a princes of murder, a girl who looked innocent and sweet and beautiful. Why would he believe Chekov when the Russian ensign himself had already an hard time believing himself.

'Ensign Chekov. Calm down. That it is an order." For some reason the sounds of authority in Kirks voice soothed Pavel and he continued his story.

"She stabbed Joach vith eet. And he fell and I tried to save him. I really deed keptin. But I couldn't... and zen she suddenly started screaming and crying and she accused me of murder and..." Chekov stopped talking. Kirk knew what happened after that anyway. He looked at his captain who looked like he was deep in though. After a while Kirk sighed.

"Are you sure that this is the way it happened. Accusing the princes will not be taken lightly."

"Keptin I svear eet ees how eet happened. I am eenocent. I...I zid not keel anyone!" Chekov knew that he had to get the captain so far to believe him. Because if the captain believed he was innocent the rest of the crew of the enterprise would believe it too and Chekov would not lose his family, yet.

"I believe you Chekov. Everyone on the enterprise already thinks that you are innocent. But the problem is that it is going to be hard to convince Zarumbia and Starfleet, all the evidence points at you. And although I believe the story you just told me, I don't think anyone else will." Kirk said serious. The Russian ensign looked at him with eyes like a lost puppy. It made the captain wonder how anyone could ever believe those eyes where the eyes of a murderer.

"Chekov. Right now there is not much you can do. Actually it is better if you don't do a thing at all. Don't answer their questions. Just sit and wait in your cell. Okay? Because everything you say can be used against you. Let me handle this." Chekov nodded without hesitation. He had complete faith that Kirk could fix this.

"What happens to the enterprise?" Chekov asked.

"The enterprise will stay docked at Zambia. But only Spock and I are allowed to beam down. The rest of the crew has to continue with normal work on the ship. After the trial we will have to leave, regardless of the sentence you will get." Kirk stood up, gave the kid a reassuring smile and ruffled trough his hair.

"Don't worry, Chekov. We got this. I will have to leave but I come back later." Kirk said while walking out of the room.

 **-Star Trek-**

Sulu looked at the food on his plate and suddenly felt all the need to eat disappear. Uhura, Scotty, Spock, Bones and himself had decided to eat lunch together but now they were sitting here, nobody actually ate a bite. After hearing the news of what had happened down on the planet the whole crew of the enterprise was shocked. Chekov? A murderer? Everyone immediately knew that was bullshit. Everyone was full with questions but when Bones and Spock came back they couldn't answer any. Only that Chekov was stuck in a cell, had to stand trial and that the captain was going to be his lawyer.

When Sulu though about his best friend sitting all alone in a cell he could feel himself becoming angry. If it was possible Sulu would have switched with Chekov immediately and stand trial for him instead. Apparently Kirk had tried to do the same thing but was rejected.

"Kirk is gonna get him out of there, I am sure of it." said Uhura who saw Sulu's worried look.

"I Know. If anyone can do it, it is Kirk." He said but it didn't make him feel any better.

"That is absolutely right. Before we know it, th' laddie is back wi' us oan th' enterprise." Scotty said while he took his first bite of the hamburger on his board.

"That is the spirit, Scotty. Of course we are going to get Chekov out of there. Before you know it, his little Russian ass is back here!" The comment crew looked up and saw there captain standing at the end of the table with a plate full of food. He sat down next to Bones. "But I can't do that alone."

"Have you seen Chekov?" Sulu asked while putting his fork down. He wasn't going to eat anyway. Jim nodded.

"How was he? Is he okay?" Uhura asked with a worried tone in her voice. Sulu wanted his captain to say yes, that the Zarumbia's made a mistake and that Chekov was freed and will be joining them for lunch soon but that was not the answer he got.

"Physically he looks fine. Maybe a little exhausted but nothing he won't survive." Kirk said.

"But..." Sulu filled in knowing that there was a but. There was always a but.

"But emotionally. I dunno. He just wasn't himself anymore." Kirk whispered, knowing that Chekov probably wouldn't want the whole cafeteria of the enterprise to hear this.

"Not to surprising, knowing that he has been framed for murder," Bones growled.

"Did Chekov know who the real killer was? Did he tell you anything about it?" Uhura asked the question that everybody was dying to ask, because if Chekov wasn't the murder, then who did murder Joach?

"I can't say it out loud here. But let's meet after we are all done with our shifts. My quarters and 20:00 hours. Okay?" Everyone nodded. Kirk smiled. It felt good to have his crew behind him. Although he would never say it out loud, he wasn't sure if he could get Chekov out of this one, at least not on his own. But Kirk wasn't alone. He had the enterprise and its crew. Besides that, he was James T Kirk. In his world no-win situations didn't exist. Kirk was going to get Chekov out of this situation. No matter what.

 **-Star Trek-**

Chekov looked down at his hands while trying to think of a solution. The conversation with the captain was already a few days back and the only thing that Chekov had been doing since was sitting quiet in his cell. Overall he was treated well by the guards. Kirk had taken care of that they placed Chekov in a room with a bed and they gave him food with a glass of water as breakfast, lunch and dinner. Not that the food tasted good or was very healthy but it was better than nothing.

"Mister Chekov." Pavel looked up when he saw Ronas, the king's right-hand man, walking into the cell. He immediately closed the door behind him and Chekov heard it being locked. Pavel looked curious at the old man, wondering what he wanted.

"I am going to tell you something Mister Chekov and it would be better if you listen very good." he said while pacing around.

"Vhat do you vant?"

"I know that princes Alura killed Joach." Chekov immediately sat up straight. If this man knew the truth he maybe could help prove that Chekov was innocent. Maybe he still had a change! Ronas smirked and the sudden brightness of the kid.

"She did it because I asked her to do it." Chekov's face went from hopeful to totally hopeless.

"But vhy?" he asked.

"Like I would ever tell you that. No, the reason why is not your business."

"Zen vhat do you vant from me?"

"You need to do something for me. But before I will tell you what I will give you a warning. If you don't do as I say I will kill captain Kirk and his crew."

"Zhen I weel do vhat you vant." Pavel said right away without even thinking about it. Chekov was already guilty for the problems the captain was in now and Kirk was still nice to him, even trying to be his lawyer. Chekov was sure that the rest of the crew would do the same for him although he didn't deserve it. So if Chekov could do something good for the enterprise once he had to do it. Regardless of what it was. Ronas smiled.

"Well that is great. The thing you will have to do for me is..."

 **-Star Trek-**

"So the princes killed her fiancé?" Uhura asked surprised. The group had, like they had agreed to at lunch, come together in Jims quarters. And there they were now. Kirk had just told them the whole story of what Chekov and he had discussed. The group had sworn to keep all this secret since conversations between a lawyer and his client are actually private. Everyone fell in a short silence, thinking about the whole thing that had happened.

"Well, this is starting to sound like a really bad tv-soap." McCoy said while he scratched his forehand with his hand. The group was sitting in a circle. McCoy and Kirk where both sitting/half-laying down on the bed, Uhura sat on Kirks desk, while Spock sat on Kirks desk chair. Scotty had claimed the big black fabric chair in the corner and Sulu had just sat down on the ground against the wall.

"I wish it was a really bad tv-soap." Sulu murmured.

"So what are we going to do?" Uhura asked while her legs where swinging back and forth. For some reason she just couldn't sit still.

"Break him out of jail. Kidnap his ass back into the enterprise?" Sulu suggested

"I do not think that is wise. Right now Starfleet has been contacted and they know about the incident. If we break him out of jail, he won't only be a fugitive from Zambia but also one for Starfleet. Besides that, the enterprise will be the first place where they will look for him." Spock said.

Kirk nodded. He had already figured out that the normal-enterprise-way with fighting, awesome plans and ninja movements wasn't going to work this time. They had to do it legal and prove that Chekov was innocent, so that the whiz kid could come back to the crew without any punishment or a criminal record.

"But what if we can't?" Uhura asked worried. "If they decide that he is guilty of murder they might give him a prison sentence for more than 25 years. How old will he be when is a free man? 40 or something like that?"

"That is why we have to prove that he is innocent and for that to succeed we need to do a lot of work. But since you all have to continue with your normal work on the enterprise you will have to do it in your free time. I know it is a lot to ask and I understand if anyone wants to leave." Kirk asked his crew. Nobody moved or said anything.

"So I take it you guys are all willingly to give up your free time for our little whiz kid?" Kirk said with a grin. These where the moments when he really loved his crew. The moments that showed everyone that they were really a family.

"Of course we all want to help. So what can we do?" Sulu asked. Kirk nodded and started to divide the work. Uhura and Sulu where going to look at the history of princes Alura, Joach and Zarumbia to find out if there was anything useful in there. Spock and Scotty where going to heck the security system of Zarumbia to look for something helpful in there. McCoy had to try to get his hands on the medical file of princes Alura and Joach and also research the relationship between them. Meanwhile Kirk was going to be down on the planet as much as possible to look out for Chekov.

"We will get Chekov out of there. Because we are not just any crew. We are the crew of the freaking enterprise. There are so many battles we have already won together and we are not going to lose this one either." Kirk said and after that they split up and started working.

 **-Star Trek-**

 **Oehhh, will the crew be able to save Chekov? And what did Ronas want from our favorite whiz kid? You might find that out in the next chapter (or not hihi)**

 **And that was chapter 2! Until know I have managed to post weekly :D . I hope I will be able to that for the rest of the story but I can't promise anything since I am going to be busy in the next few months with finals coming and stuff like that. But I'll do my best!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, I am really sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I hope they weren't to much of an annoyance for you**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter (and en extra special thanks to Agent Kate, Seath Goch, Seys, Aucailly and Kala9 for following this story and an special extra extra thanks for Agent Kate and Seys for also favoriting (is that a real word?) it, that totally made my day!)**

 **(Oh and an extra special extra extra thank you to the two guests who were so kind to leave a review! For some reason fanfiction doesn't show one of the reviews but luckily I could read it on my email!)**

 **I hope you have an awesome day and until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Last time in: From a boy to a man:**

" **We will get Chekov out of there. Because we are not just any crew. We are the crew of the enterprise. There are so many battles we have already won together and we are not going to lose this one either." Kirk said and after that they split up to start working.**

 **-Star Trek-**

Kirk looked in the mirror and stroke his Starfleet T-shirt straight. A sigh escaped from his mouth. Today was the day of the trial. Today Chekov dependent on him. And Jim was going to give everything he had to make sure that Pavel would be back on the enterprise tomorrow without a criminal record or anything else. He owed that to the bot. After all it was Jim's decision to take Chekov with him on the mission. Kirk should have known that this place wasn't safe. That something like this would happen, but he hadn't. Even his intuition hadn't warned him and now the Russian ensign had to pay the price for it.

Bones walked into his quarters. "You're ready Jim?"

"Yeah, lets to this." Kirk said and walked with his best friend towards the transporter room where the rest was waiting. Uhura, Bones, Scotty and Sulu where going with him as witnesses. The rest of the crew of the enterprise were not allowed to be at the court. Every one of the group looked serious but Jim could also see some kind of glittering in their eyes. And he knew why. Today was going to be the day that they would get there whiz kid back. It just wasn't the same on the enterprise without him. They needed Chekov's innocence and happiness to keep them from drowning. To keep them from remembering and reliving the horrors they had seen. The crew of the enterprise was Jim's family and he wasn't going to let anyone from his family get hurt, not Bones, not Spock, not Uhura, not Scotty, not Sulu and definitely not Chekov.

"Ready to transport sir." Jim gave the ensign a quick nod and the surrounding started to fade slowly and Kirk was suddenly standing in the same white room they had arrived at the first day at Zarumbia.

"Captain Kirk." Ronas stepped forward. Jim gave him a polite hand.

"Good to see you again, although I would prefer it if it wasn't under these circumstances." Kirk said.

"Indeed, but I am sure today justice will be spoken. If he is guilty or not", Ronas said, "I am the one who has to bring you to the court, please follow me."

While walking through the hallways of the palace nobody said a thing. The court was in a big building right next to the palace. When they walked outside Jim noticed how sad and silent the city was compared to the first day Kirk visit the planet. Again he was amazed at how one death could change so many lives.

The building had with multiple courtrooms. Chekov's trial would be taking place in the biggest room of all, because there were going to be a lot of spectators who wanted to watch the trial. Most of them where angry Zarumbia's who just wanted to see justice for the death of their future king. Well they were going to be disappointed after this trial, because the one they though should be punished was going to be plead innocent. Kirk was going to make sure of that.

As witnesses Bones, Uhura, Scotty and Sulu had to sit a little bit behind Kirk. Between them there was a wooden railing. Jim and Chekov had to sit on the right side of the court on a wooden bank with a table in front of them. On the left side sat the prosecutor, which was Ramus. The two sides where parted by an aisle. The king sat in front of them with next to his right, two Zarumbia's judge and admiral Frankus (Jim had hoped that the admiral would be Pike, but instead of Pike they got an serious looking, boring and old admiral who was all about the rules). On the left side of the king sat princes Alura, who looked sad and morbid but still beautiful. Kirk new that she was just pretending to be sad and it was hard to look at her and not say the truth out loud.

But he couldn't do that. The real truth wasn't going to help the crew of the enterprise right now, because nobody except for them would believe that was the only reality. No, they had decided that they would talk around the truth. Use a bit it, but not all of it. It was going to be hard, but not impossible. The annoying part was that all the research they did about Zarumbia, the princes and Joach wasn't of any use in the end. They found nothing on the princes nor did they find anything about the relationship between her and Joach. There whole history was pure and innocent.

"James Tiberius Kirk, please stand up." said the king. Kirk did as he was told. The trial was going to be in Zarumbia's way, so Kirk had to go with the Zarumbia's traditions.

"You are the lawyer of Pavel Chekov. Are you aware of what he is accused of?" Behind him, Jim could here a few angry whisperings coming from Zarumbia's villagers.

"Yes, sir."

"You promise that you will do whatever is in you power so that justice will be served?"

"Yes sir."

"Please sit down again. Ramus sivilus, please stand up." On the other side, Ramus stood up.

"You are the prosecutor of Pavel Chekov. You are aware of what he is accused of?"

"Yes sir."

"You promise that you will do whatever is in you power so that justice will be served?"

"Yes sir"

"Please sit down again." Ramus sat down and the king stood up.

"I will now introduce the judges. First of all, Marius Kalden and Rila Mimals, both Zarumbia's judges. The last judge is Admiral Cor Frankus of Starfleet." Both the judges stood up for a few seconds and said the same thing Kirk and Ramus had to say.

"Bring the suspect, Pavel Chekov in." The big two doors behind them opened and Kirk could see the vague figure of the Russian ensign walking in. His hands where in front of them restricted by handcuffs and on both sides of him stood a big guard. Slowly they started walking towards them. Chekov's hair was even more wild and mixed-up than before, the curls jumping to every side; a few of them hang in front of his face making it hard to see his eyes. Kirk noticed how much the kid had lost weight. Not so much that it was dangerous for his health, but enough to make Kirk angry and apparently he wasn't the only one. One look at the rest of his crew behind him and he knew that everybody was shocked by Chekov's appearance. The usual happy vibe around him was just gone.

In the beginning the Zarumbia's spectators were silent, but when Chekov was halfway through aisle they started to yell.

"Murderer!"

"I hope you go to hell, asshole!"

"Criminal."

At every word Chekov seemed to crimp in and get smaller. He didn't look at anyone, just stared at the floor. Kirk had to give everything to not stand up and yell back at those damn Zarumbia's but he had to keep it down. The judges needed to get a professional impression of him, that way they would believe him quicker.

But his crew didn't have that to stop them. Suddenly Scotty jumped from his seat.

"Shut yer goddamn mouth assholes, ye hae know idea whit yer talking aboot!" He yelled angry. Luckily on both sides, Uhura and Bones pulled him down again, although they both seemed close to losing it too. Even Spock was showing a little bit anger in his face, which was unusual for him.

When Chekov walked past the place where the crew was sitting he looked up for a short time and gave them all a sad smile which was immediately returned by the rest of them with what was tried to be a reassuring smile. Accept for Spock of course, who just gave him a simple nod.

Chekov was pushed to his seat next to Kirk. His handcuffs where again restricted to the table. Jim put a reassuring hand on his shoulders.

"How zo I look?" Chekov whispered.

"You...you look perfectly fine." Kirk lied. The kid looked like hell but he wasn't going to make him more insecure than he already was.

"Zank you Keptin."

"No problem." Kirk quickly ruffled trough the kid's hair.

"Nyet, I mean for everything, for being my lawyer and for all ze fun times at ze enterprise, for trusting me enough to zake me to an away mission although I didn't deserve it."

Kirk looked up into Chekov's eyes, surprised at hearing the way Chekov was talking. Kirk had heard people talk like that way to many times in his live and he knew what it meant. Chekov though he was never going to see him again after this. He had already given up.

"Chekov, shut up. You can say this after I have saved you and after your ass is back on the enterprise again. Until then, I need you to shut up. Okay? Let me do the talking." Chekov nodded. After their little conversation the king stood up and the trail began. The battle between him and Ronus to get Chekov back to his family started.

 **-Star Trek-**

Chekov had never been so nervous. He was sitting in his cell on the bed, waiting for the guards to get him for the trail. Today was the day. The first day he was going to see his friends again after these three terrible weeks of sitting in a cell. Being locked up for three weeks made him already feel like he was going crazy, just imagine how a year or ten in prison would feel. And Chekov could count himself lucky if he only got ten years. Murdering someone could get him for the rest of his live.

Chekov wasn't sure if he was more nervous about the trial itself, what he was going to do or about seeing his friends again. Of course he had seen Kirk a few times, since he was his lawyer and every time Kirk brought him greetings from the rest, but it was different then seeing them.

Suddenly the door opened and two guards stood in the opening.

'Pavel Chekov. Your trial will begin. Please put these handcuffs on." Pavel nodded and did as he was told. The guards pushed him forward, both on one side. Chekov was exhausted so walking on the same fast pace as the guards was hard, but, on the other hand, it also felt good to finally be out of that cell. After walking what felt like hours (what were actually just a few minutes) they stopped in front of a big black door. They had to wait until the king gave the sign.

"Bring the suspect, Pavel Chekov in." And the two guards opened the door. What looked like more than a hundred eyes where focused on him. In their eyes he could read there thoughts, there accusation and hatred towards him. It felt as if a roller-coaster of emotions hit him. He felt ashamed, sad, scared, nervous and angry at the same time.

The guards pushed him forward and they started walking down the path towards the place where Jim was sitting, who looked at him with worry in his eyes. Chekov's eyes went to the rest of the crew. All of them where taking in his appearance. He could feel their eyes scanning his body and he suddenly felt more naked than he had ever felt before. Suddenly Chekov wished he was still in his little cell.

And then suddenly people starting to yell at him, throwing random accusations at him and hateful comments, wishing that he was going to hell. It took everything Chekov had to not start crying right at the moment. Instead he looked down at the white floor while he felt his cheeks becoming bright red. He tried to man up. He shouldn't act like a cry baby. After all, maybe this was what he deserved, for not being able to save Joach and disappointing the captain in the proses. Yes, this was definitely what Chekov deserved.

And then he suddenly heard Scotty under all the other voices.

"Shut yer goddamn mouth assholes, ye hae know idea whit yer talking aboot!" Good old Scotty. It made Chekov feel ten times stronger and he looked up at his friends.

The first face he saw was the face of his best friend. Sulu tried to smile but Chekov could see past it. In his eyes he read worry and anger, but not anger towards Chekov, but toward the Zarumbia's. After that he saw Bones who gave him his normal grumpy smile. Then his eyes were locked at Uhura. She had a motherly smile on her face. That smile that parents gave their children after they had a nightmare, the smile that said that he shouldn't worry and that everything was going to be alright. And then he saw Scotty, who didn't even try to smile because he was still too angry at the Zarumbia's. His grumpy face almost made Chekov giggle.

At last there was Spock who just gave him a simple nod, a nod that meant so much. Spock told him with that one nod that they had taken care of things, that everything was going to be alright and Chekov now had to do what he had to do. And yes Pavel was going to do what he had to do, but that was different from what his friends expected from him.

Chekov forced a little smile on his face and felt guilt eating him up from inside. All of his friends had one thing in common, the bags under their eyes that undoubtedly came from the all the all-nighters they had pulled to find a way to get Chekov free. They didn't know it yet, but in the end all their work was going to be useless, because Pavel was going to do something to save the enterprise.

The guards pushed him forwards and into the seat next to Kirk. They secured his handcuffs to the table. He suddenly felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Chekov looked up and saw the captain smiling at him.

"How zo I look?" Chekov whispered. Not that he really cared about his appearance. He just felt like he had to say something to lighten the mood.

"You...you look perfectly fine." Chekov knew that Kirk was lying, but he didn't care.

"Zank you Keptin." Chekov said because he had the feeling that he owned that to his captain.

"No problem." The captain quickly ruffled through his already messed-up hair. He was probably thinking that Chekov just thanked him for saying that the Russian ensign looked perfectly fine, but Chekov was thanking the captain for so much more and he knew he had to make that clear to Kirk. This might be the last change he would get to say that.

"Nyet, I mean for everything. For being my lawyer. And besides zat for all ze fun times at ze enterprise. For trusting me enough to zake me to an away mission although I didn't deserve it." Kirk looked at him with surprise in his eyes.

"Chekov, shut up. You can say this after I have saved you and after your ass is back on the enterprise again. Until then, I need you to shut up. Okay? Let me do the talking." Chekov nodded.

Suddenly the king stood up and looked at him.

"Pavel Chekov, please stand up." He said. Chekov slowly stood up, with his hands down, because they were still secured to the table.

"Pavel Chekov, you are the defendant. Are you aware of what you are accused of?"

"Y-yes zir." Chekov did everything he could not to stutter, but he still stumbled over the words. He should get his nerves on control otherwise this was never going to end well. He made a fist out of his hands to stop them from shaking so much.

"You promise that you will do whatever is in you power so that justice will be served."

"Yes zir."

"Please sit down again." Chekov's legs were shaking so he had to sit down slowly.

"Ronas. Please, repeat the accusation for everyone who doesn't know it yet." Ramus stood up.

"Pavel Chekov, 17 years old, was on Zarumbia for a mission of Starfleet. He was allowed to stay at the palace and there he met princes Alura Antinus and her fiancé Joach Laborian. On Wednesday the third at 1900 hours, Chekov stabbed mister Laborion with his own pocketknife. Laborian died approximately two minutes after." Chekov could hear the whispers of the Zarumbia's spectators behind him. The king nodded at Ramus story and looked at Chekov and Kirk.

"Mister Chekov, what do you have to say against this? Do you confess or not?" Captain Kirk gave him a quick look, saying with his eyes that Chekov should keep quiet and that he will handle this. His captain stood up and started talking.

"He doesn't confess, because there is nothing to confess. Pavel Chekov is an innocent man. He has never tried to hurt anyone and is a kind-hearted person. I even have witnesses with me who can all say for them self how kind Chekov is. They have experience working with him." The captain stated. For a short moment of time Chekov didn't pay attention to what was happening on the court. He though back to the conversation he had three weeks back with Ramus.

" _I know that princes Alura killed Joach. She did it because I asked her to."_

" _But vhy?"_

" _Like I am going to tell you that. No, the reason why is not your business."_

" _Zen vhat do you vant from me?"_

" _You need to do something for me. But before I will tell you what I will give you a warning. If you don't do as I say I will kill captain Kirk and his crew."_

" _Zhen I weel do vhat you vant." Ronas smiled._

" _Well that is great. The thing you will have to do for me is..."_

Chekov had to do it now. He gathered all the courage he had inside him and stood up. Suddenly everyone looked at him. He could see a short shot of panic going through the eyes of his captain, probably wondering why he was standing since Kirk was doing all the talking anyway and Chekov should just shut his mouth and sit back watching the show.

Chekov slowly opened his mouth and said the words that would change his live forever.

"I confess." There was a short silence. Nobody had expected him to say that.

"What are you doing." Chekov turned around and saw that Sulu was standing and looking at him with a confused face. Next to him Kirk looked with the same perplexed and panicked face.

"What the hell are you doing?" The captain repeated Sulu's question in whisper. Chekov ignored him and repeated his first sentence.

"I confess for ze murder of Joach Laborian."

"No you don't." Kirk quickly said in Chekov face and then looked at the king. "He doesn't confess to anything sir. He is confused, please, just..."

"Nyet, I am not confused. I am just sa..."

"Just up Chekov and that is an order", snarled the captain in the Russian ensigns face.

"Captain Kirk, calm down." said the admiral. Chekov quickly glanced at Ronas on the other side of the room. The man gave him a quick nod.

"Chekov, if it is true what you are saying. Than why did you kill the boy?" The admiral asked.

"He didn't kill anyone sir. Like I said he is just confused. The last three weeks where very hard for him and..."

"Captain Kirk, please. The boy has just confessed. It is not possible for you anymore to prove his innocence now since obvious he is guilty, like he just said himself", said the admiral. The captain fell into silence. Chekov felt a little bit guilty about it, but there was nothing he could do for his friend.

"I killed ze boy for no reason, just felt like killing him." There was again a silence in the room. In the corner of his eyes Chekov saw the captain looking at the rest of crew, probably having a non-verbal conversation with them about what they should do now. Suddenly princes Alura started to cry (which was fake but only the enterprise crew knew that) and Chekov had to admit that he was impressed by how real it looked. That didn't erase the fact that she was a murderer and with that also the fault of everything that had happened. The king carefully placed a hand on his daughters shoulder and whispered something to her.

Chekov closed his eyes for a few seconds. He had said what he had to say. He didn't know how he had managed to do it but it didn't matter. Now the crew of the enterprise were save, except for him of course, but that didn't matter.

Ronas stood up.

"Sir, we have heard what we had to hear. The boy is guilty for killing Joach. May I propose a punishment?"

"Yes Ronas, please tell us what punishment you think is right and will serve justice." Chekov saw Kirk brushing through his blond hair. His eyes where focussed on the floor. He was probably trying to find a solution for this situation.

"Since he has murdered the future king I see this not only as a personal attack on the family and friends of Joach but one on the whole country. Therefor I propose sixty years in prison of Zarumbia. After that he is banned from this planet and from working at star fleet."

"Fuck." whispered Kirk softly. Chekov had to close his eyes for a few seconds, pressing what he had just heard. Sixty years...that would mean that Chekov would be 77 once he was a free man again, if he ever survived living in prison.

"Sir. May I please say something too?" Kirk almost yelled it out.

"Yes, captain Kirk, please continue."

"Thank you sir. First of all I still don't believe that Chekov has murdered Joach. I think he was pressured into saying this and would like to make an investigation of it after the trial. Second, if he was guilty, sixty years is way too much. Chekov isn't an adult yet, so you can't count him responsible for what has happened. If you look at Chekov's files you see that he hasn't a criminal record. Even the opposite of it. He started the academy at fifteen and finished it in two years when he was seventeen. On the enterprise he has only shown extra ordinary good work. I can personally say that Chekov is a genius. Only his mind can already help the world get better and faster. Are you willing to throw that mind away? Think about it admiral Franks. Until now Chekov has shown only promising results in everything he has done for Starfleet, especially if you take the fact that he is still a teen. This has to mean something right?" Chekov felt a flush on his cheeks when he heard his captain's praise. Deep down the Russian ensign knew he didn't deserve this.

"But that doesn't erase the fact that he is a murderer." snarled Ronus at Kirk.

"Like I said at the start, I still don't believe Chekov is the murderer."

"Then you are a fool. Alura told you what she saw, she was there when he murdered Joach. Are you saying that she lied?"

"No, I think that Alura was under a lot of stress when the attack on Joach happened. Therefor her mind made her see things, like that Chekov killed Joach." Kirk snarled back

"You heard the boy himself. He confessed."

"And like I said, I think he was pressured to confess."

"You just don't want to admit that your genius perfect whiz kid is actually a murderer. Well, then I got to disappoint you. Pavel Chekov is a killer. Deal with it."

The king listened to the banter of the two men and had finally enough of it. He rose up and gave everyone a death stare to make them silent.

"Quiet! I have heard enough. The judges are going to have a meeting about this. In three hours we will make our decision public in this court room. Guards, take the suspect back to his cell."

 **-Star Trek-**

Sulu stared at the beer in his hand. They had decided to wait the three hours in a Zarumbian bar. Nobody dared to say a word since they had arrived. Especially Kirk was more quiet then normal, undoubtedly giving himself the fault of what had happened. Uhura was the first one to break the silence.

"They are not really going to give him sixty years right? They can't do that." McCoy sighed.

"Well, he did just confess for murdering their future king and, on the top of that, totally didn't show any remorse for it. Why did he do that anyway? I have never seen anyone ruining their own live as Chekov just did. For a whiz kid, he sure can do stupid things", growled Bones.

"That is way I don't think he really wanted to confess, I thi..." Kirk was interrupted by a group Zarumbia's walking into the bar, talking loudly about Chekov.

"He was clearly guilty. I hope they throw him into a cage full of hungry lions. He would deserve it." A young man, Sulu guessed he was begin 20, walked towards the other side of the bar. The rest of the group, three men around the same age as the first one, followed him

"Yeah, but he isn't only a criminal, he is dumb too. What an idiot." Sulu and Scotty stood up at the exact same time, both with angry facial expressions, but Kirk put on both men a hand on their shoulders to stop them from starting a bar fight, although the captain had a hard time himself to not walk towards the Zarumbia's to show them a few things or two.

"Come on guys, getting our asses stuck in a cell because we were so stupid to start a bar fight isn't going to help Chekov one bit. So calm down and sit." Both Sulu and Scotty didn't sit down.

"But sir, we cannae lit them talk about th' laddie 'at this way. Those assholes have nae idea what they ur talkin' about." Scotty wanted to do a step forward but Uhura grabbed him by his pols before he could. The captain gave her a thankful look.

"Sulu, Scotty, sit down now. That is an order." Sulu didn't want to listen to Kirk, but knew that his captain was right. Although Sulu might be able to punch his anger away in these Zarumbia's, getting in a bar fight wouldn't solve anything, Scotty sat down with a very unhappy and angry facial expression, Sulu followed his example.

"Guys, come one. The world isn't ending. We will find a way to get through this," Uhura said while putting a calming hand on Sulu's shoulder.

"Uhura is right guys, although I don't like this situation at all, kicking assholes asses isn't going to help. We need to find another way out of this," growled Bones while he took a sip of his drink. Sulu knew that his friends where trying to make him feel better, but it wasn't working. He only started to feel angrier thinking about Chekov sitting all alone in a cell, only because of these damn Zarumbia's.

"I got to go to the toilet," he said while standing up. The captain gave him a suspicious glare, but just nodded. Sulu turned around and made his way through the people. The bar was big and full of people, the toilets were on the other side of the room. The group Zarumbia's who just came in talking about Chekov were standing in a circle close to the bathroom.

Sulu looked back, the captain and the rest wouldn't be able to see him, he could punch some sense in them real quick, but no, he actually couldn't. Kirk had gave him an order to stay calm and not do anything stupid and, as hard as it was for Sulu, he didn't want to disobey his captain, but to his annoyance the Zarumbia's were still talking about Chekov and the case.

"Did you saw that lawyer though? Kind of felt bad for him to have to defend such an imbecilic." One of them said.

"True, and did you hear that kids accent? Man, it was so hard not to laugh." The group laughed and one of them imitated Chekov's adorable accent, well at least Sulu though it was adorable.

"Well whatever. I wish they could give him the death sentence, a murderer like him deserves that. And it is not like the world would lose something with the death of that asshole." Sulu closed his eyes. This was the last push he needed to slip. Sulu wasn't one to lose his anger easily, neither would he easily hate someone.

But right now he felt a rage and hatred towards this damn planet and its people. His best friend might have to go to jail for sixty years because of Zarumbia. Chekov, their innocent whiz kid, who had never hurt anyone, would have his live thrown away like that. Suddenly Sulu knew what he had to do to get rid of this unfair feeling and he knew it was a stupid idea, but he didn't care.

"Hey, you." The four Zarumbia's all turned around with an annoyed expression on there face.

And Sulu punched.

 **-Star Trek-**

 **Hello everyone!**

 **First of all, I want to apologize for this hiatus of two weeks. I really wanted to try to post a chapter every week, but school didn't let me :( I had suddenly a big amount of tests. Luckily, from the tests I already got back, I haven't really got bad grades, except for my essay for Netherlands. But considering that most of my class has worse grades for the essay, I probably shouldn't whine about it and just be grateful with what I got!**

 **I really hope you liked this chapter! I hope that it was a little bit realistic. I have (luckily) never been to something like a lawsuit and have no idea how it really goes, so I kind of made that part up.**

 **And like usually, I am sorry for my spelling/grammar mistakes. I don't have beta readers, so all the mistakes are because of my beautiful but also very stupid brain.**

 **I hope I will be able to post the next chapter net week, but since I go to a concert of Ed Sheeran (YASHHHHH) and I have some other stuff to do, I am not sure. But I will try my best!**

 **I hope you have a great day and until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Last time in: From a Boy to a man:**

 **"Well whatever. I wish they could give him the death sentence, a murderer like him deserves that. And it is not like the world would lose something with the death of that asshole." Sulu closed his eyes. This was the last push he needed to slip. Sulu wasn't one to lose his anger easily, neither would he easily hate someone.**

 **But right now he felt a rage and hatred towards this damn planet and its people. His best friend might have to go to jail for sixty years because of Zarumbia. Chekov, their innocent whiz kid, who had never hurt anyone, would have his live thrown away like that. Suddenly Sulu knew what he had to do to get rid of this unfair feeling. He knew it was a stupid idea, but he didn't care.**

 **"Hey, you." The four Zarumbia's all turned around with an annoyed expression on their face.**

 **And Sulu punched.**

 **-Star Trek-**

Sulu didn't waste a second and immediately punched the closest one of them in the face. The group looked surprised for a few seconds, but quickly reacted. Sulu was able to punch another one before he had to dodge a fist. He felt a knee in his stomach but didn't let that stop him. He kicked, punched and dodged. He let all of the rage in him go. With every punch he felt more satisfied.

"This is for Chekov, you idiots." He yelled while pushing one of the Zarumbia's against the wall. Sulu knew that he didn't stand a change with four against one, but he didn't care. He went berserk and it felt good. But Sulu lost the upper hand real quick.

Two of the Zarumbia's hold him while another one punched him in his face until Sulu heard his nose crack. A hard kick in his stomach made him moan. There was another punch and another one and another one. Sulu had already lost count when he heard the voice of his saviour.

"Hey, you stop this." The captain with the rest of the crew behind him ran towards the fighting scene and stopped the Zarumbia's. The group all stopped, although they didn't let go of Sulu yet and looked at Kirk with surprise in their faces, clearly recognizing him.

"You are that murderer's lawyer," one of them grinned. For a few seconds Sulu saw the anger in the captain's eyes, but it was quickly hidden behind a more political face.

"Yes I am. But that has nothing to do with this. Please, just let Sulu go. He is an idiot who apparently can't control his anger.' Kirk didn't say the last part towards the group Zarumbia's, but towards him.

"Why should we? He attacked us. We should press charges against him."

Spock stepped forward. "I would advise it to not do that since it can end negatively for you. If you look at the way you fought back, it went past the point where it counts as self-defence. You have hurt him way more than he has hurt any of you."

Kirk nodded. "Look, he is sorry for hurting you. But you have already had your pay back, I mean look at that guy, you almost beat him to death, isn't that enough? Please just let him go so we can all get back to our drinks and forgot about it." The Zarumbia's looked at each other for a few seconds before they all nodded. The two who were holding Sulu let him go and the pilot would have fallen on the ground if doctor McCoy hadn't caught him.

"I got you Sulu, come lets go back." Sulu let McCoy support him. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and tried to feel how many injuries he had gotten. His hand felt like it was broken and he might have cracked a rib. He knew that there was blood on his face, not only from his broken nose, but also from a big wound on his head, that he had gotten when one of them had pushed him against the wall.

"Really Sulu? You couldn't keep yourself together? You had to ignore my order?" The captain said annoyed, next to him stood McCoy who was scanning Sulu with a tricorder.

"Sorry sir. I just..." The captain didn't let him finish his sentence.

"Bones, take him to the enterprise and fix him before the judges will announce their decision."

"I am fine captain, I don't need to be fixed." Snarled Sulu, not wanting to leave this planet until his best friend was able to do the same. Kirk looked at him with an almost angry expression. But Sulu could see past it, he knew Kirk understood him and knew why Sulu did what he did.

"Have you seen yourself. You look like shit. Go to the enterprise, that is an order. And I don't want you to ignore my order for the second time this day." After that Kirk looked at his best friends. "You've got around an hour and a half. You can do that?"

"Yeah, that must be possible." After that Bones commend to enterprise. "Ensign Lucy, two to beam up, McCoy and Sulu." Sulu felt the ticklish feeling of being transported and suddenly stood in the enterprises transporter room.

"Come on Sulu, let's get you patched up."

Sulu walked of the transporter pad, but suddenly felt sick and almost fell. Luckily Bones caught him for the second time that day and supported him with one arm under the shoulder of the pilot. Like that the two walked towards med bay, both in silence.

 **-Star Trek-**

In was quiet in med bay. There was only one patient, besides Sulu, who was currently sleeping on one of the bio-beds.

"Sit down." McCoy growled. Sulu did as he was told and sat on the closest bio-bed with his legs bungling down under him. The first thing the doctor did was giving him a hypo spray, which he did with his usual amount of tenderness, which was none. Sulu flinched but didn't say anything about it.

McCoy scanned with a tricorder and sighed. "You got yourself a minor concussion, idiot, and a cracked rib. This was probably the dumbest thing you could have done Sulu."

"Should I have let them just go, while saying all that kind of stuff about Chekov?"

"Yes. Geez. What does everyone have today? Doing all kinds of stupid things. First Chekov, trying to let everyone thinks he is a murderer and then you, trying to kick some ass, but getting totally beat up yourself. For once, Jim isn't the idiot here." The doctor grabbed Sulu's painful hand and started to bandage it. Sulu knew the doctor was right. What the pilot had just done was stupid, but he hadn't had a bit of regret.

"These are minor injuries, but they are still not something to mess with. In a normal situation I would order you to stay here, after all, a concussion is not something to mess with, even if it is a minor one."

"But..." Sulu said, hoping there was a but. Sulu didn't want to ignore another order and he knew that if the Doctor commanded him to bed-rest, the pilot wouldn't be able take it. He had to be down on Zarumbia for when Chekov was going to hear the judge's decision, so there had to be but, because Sulu wasn't going to stay in med-bay.

The doctor sighed. "This is not a normal situation. I will allow you to go to Zarumbia to hear Chekov's punishment, but, first of all, you will stay close to me and tell me when you feel sick or when you feel like something is wrong, secondly, when the judges have made their decision known you will get your ass immediately back to this bio-bed, regardless of the sentence that Chekov gets and last, you will promise me to not suddenly go all berserk again and attack Zarumbia's because they have said something you didn't like."

"They didn't just say something I didn't like, they said that Chekov is a murderer and deserves a deaths penalty." Sulu defended himself towards the doctor, who made clear how he thought about Sulu's actions.

"I don't care. Hell, even if they say that the enterprise should explode with all the crew in it, you won't do a thing, you hear me?" McCoy pointed his finger at the pilot, which made it look like a parent punishing his child.

"But..."

"No butts, if you don't think you can do that I will have to leave you here. You need to control yourself, Sulu. Can you promise me that?"

Sulu sighed. "Okay, I won't go berserk again, I promise." The doctor growled.

"Good."

"It still felt good though, punching those asses." The doctor slowly shook his head, hearing the pilot's statement.

"How did the academy ever let you graduate? You are an idiot first class." Sulu sniggered.

"Don't tell me you are not a bit jealous at me for getting the chance to show those assholes what will happen when you mess with one of the crew."

"Sulu you didn't show them anything accept for how easy it is to beat up the pilot of the enterprise." The doctor said while pushing another hypo-spray into the guy. There was another short silence while McCoy treated Sulu's rib.

Sulu's mind automatically went back to his best friend. What would Chekov be thinking know?

"Don't look so worried Sulu, it doesn't make you any more beautiful. It is all going to be alright." McCoy said when he noticed how Sulu's facial expression changed into concern. The doctor could guess what he was thinking about.

"How are you so sure? What if..."

"I am so sure because we have Jim on our side. He won't ever allow them to hurt Chekov. He will find a way. Jim always finds a way." In McCoy's voice you could hear some kind of trust and love towards the captain that was very very deep. Sulu knew those two had a deep bond and the way McCoy was talking about his best friend it sounded like he would trust his captain with more than just his live, he would trust him with his soul.

"And although Jim is an idiotic genius who can manage a lot more than most people, this time he needs us to help him help Chekov." McCoy was done treating Sulu's rib and moved towards the pilot's broken hand. "But, we won't be any use of him when we are all beaten up because we couldn't control our stupid anger." Sulu laughed and rolled with his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. I am a big idiot who doesn't know how to control himself." he laughed.

 **-Star Trek-**

Chekov was pacing around the room trying not to think about anything what was happening at the moment, but every time his mind went back to his friends, the way they looked at him. In their eyes he had seen concern and confusion. The Russian ensign had never felt as guilty as he was feeling right now. He wiped with his hands over his face.

These were definitely Chekov's longest three hours in his live. He hadn't had a clock or something in here so he wasn't able to know the time, but he was sure that this waiting here, was already way more than three hours, it felt more like three ages. And every second that passed, Chekov was getting more nervous.

His hands where shaking, his breath was getting faster and his thoughts went wild inside his head. He tried to calm down, but whatever he did, it wasn't helping. His breathing stayed in a fast pace. Chekov was going crazy, he was sure of it. If he wasn't being able to handle three hours in a freaking cell, how was he going to live through sixty years in a prison?

Suddenly the door opened and Chekov was surprised when he saw his captain walking in.

"You have got three minutes." Said one of the security guards before he locked the door behind him.

"Keptin...Vhat are you doing here?" Without a warning Kirk put his hands on Chekov's head. The Russian ensign immediately turned red. After a few seconds the captain let his head go.

"You are not hot, so you don't have a fever. Shit, so that is not the reason for you stupid and weird behaviour." Kirk started to pace around the room like Chekov just did a few seconds ago. Chekov didn't dare to say anything, he just stared at the captain, who suddenly stopped and looked straight in his eyes. "What the hell did you think you were doing Chekov?"

"I vas telling ze judges ze truth...sir."

"Bullshit." The captain kept looking straight into his eyes, probably trying to read Chekov. Kirks eyes felt like knifes trying to cut through him, it was starting to Chekov nervous.

"It ees ze truth keptin. I am gu..."

"Shut up Chekov. If you are not going to tell me the truth than I prefer it if you don't talk at all. That is an order." Pavel nodded. Kirk sat down on his bed but kept looking at Chekov.

"Listen Chekov. I don't know why you admitted to the murder what you didn't commit. I have never seen anyone do something as stupid as this -and I have done and seen a lot of idiotic things in my live. But that doesn't matter now. We are going to get you out of prison. It might take a while but the enterprise will get you out of there and once your ass is back on our ship again we will find a way to prove that you're innocent." Chekov bit on his lip. He knew that this would happen, they were going to try to save him, but that way they will only put themselves in danger, for him.

"I prever eet if you vould leave me behind."

"You don't know what you are saying. We are talking about sixty years in prison here. You don't deserve that Chekov." Kirk suddenly stood up and started to pace around again.

"I do dezerf eet Keptin." The captain abruptly stopped walking.

"Why? Why would a teen like you deserve any of this? Chekov, think about the live you can have. You are so young. You still need to marry and get children and buy a house and become a captain from an awesome stars hip." Pavel swallowed and opened his mouth but closed it again. It felt like there was a lump in his through. Instead Kirk started to talk again.

"I don't have much time anymore, but I am going to tell you something for if we won't be able to get you out of prison. Listen and remember this."

 **-Star Trek-**

"You still don't feel anything." McCoy looked at him with suspicion in his eyes. Sulu waved it away with his hands.

"For the hundredth time, I feel fine. Geez, now I understand why Kirk tries to undermine you. You are like an annoying mother beer." McCoy sniffed.

"Do I need to remind you that Jim is an idiotic infant who doesn't eat his vegetables if I am not there to force him?" The two walked towards the court room. They had agreed to meet there again. The rest was probably already in the courtroom, since over just five minutes the Judges were going to announce their decision.

"But he is and adult. If he doesn't want to eat the vegetables he shouldn't have to." The two walked through the open doors and were welcomed by a full court room. Almost all the spectator seats were taken. Luckily, the crew had claimed seats for them, almost in front.

"Easy for you to say. You are not the one who has to take care of him when he is sick. Believe me when I say that a sick Jim is even more annoying than a normal healthy Jim." Sulu believed that without a doubt.

"Hey guys." Sulu said sheepish when they had arrived at their seats. He immediately sat down next to Uhura, happy that he could finally sit down. Although he told McCoy that he was completely fine, he would be lying if he said he wasn't tired and had a major hardedge, but right now he didn't matter. All their attention should go to Chekov.

"Hey, you okay?" Uhura asked while she put a soft hand on his shoulder.

"I am fine." Apparently the communication officer didn't trust him a bit, because she shot McCoy a questionable look.

"The idiot is alright for now." He growled. "Were is Jim?"

"The captain was going to try to find a way to talk to Ensign Chekov. He said he had an idea but didn't enlighten us about it." Spock said just when the captain decided to make his entrance. He had his captain face on but in his blue eyes you could see a little spark of hope.

"Hey, Sulu you are alright?" Jim asked when he stopped in front of his command crew. Sulu felt a little shame coming up inside him, not that he regretted the fight but he had still ignored a captains order, and not just a captain. He had ignored captain Kirks order.

"I am fine sir. Sorry about..."

"Don't apologize. I understand. You were angry and had to get out of you." Kirk said, was quiet for a few seconds and opened his mouth again. "But the next time you are angry like that, punch me, after all, this situation is my fault." The whole crew looked up with surprise.

"I am not going to punch you sir." Sulu said.

"I would understand it. I would deserve it." Sulu wanted to open his mouth to say that wasn't true, but the judges suddenly walked the court room in and sat down.

"Well, got to go." Kirk said and walked towards his seat upfront. The king stood up and silenced the room with one hand movement.

"We have made our decision about Pavel Chekov's faith. Please, bring him in." The door opened and the Russian ensign walked in, just like he had done a few hours ago. His hands were in handcuffs in front of him and on both sides stood a security guard. It was totally silent until a few spectators started to murmur. Everyone looked at the Russian ensign who shyly looked to the ground while he was walking towards his seat.

Suddenly someone started to yell. "Murderer! Killer." And before they knew it the room was again filled with insults towards the Russian kid. Sulu tried to keep himself calm. Damn, it was already hard to listen to this the first time this day, but a second time was even worse.

And then all of a sudden someone threw an egg towards the Russian ensign. Before anyone could do anything the egg splashed open against the back of his head, the substance slowly dripping down his neck. Chekov didn't do anything against it, he just kept walking forward, looking at the ground. Sulu was ready to jump up and start another fight, he didn't care what would happen. Hell, hearing insults like 'Murder' and 'monster' being yelled at his best friend was one thing but someone actually throwing an egg against Chekov, that was on a whole other level. Sulu would have probably done it if the king didn't stand up at that same moment while giving everybody a deathly stare.

"Stop it", he yelled. Everyone was in one sudden silent. "This is not how we treat someone, regardless if he is a murderer or not. Anyone who can't keep himself in control should leave now. And I swear, the next one who will embarrass or hurt this young man in any way will get the same punishment as he gets." Nobody dared to move except for Chekov who was still walking forwards.

Like the last time, his handcuffs were secured against the table. Jim, who sat next to him, immediately started to brush the squashed egg away with his hands while saying something to the young Russian what Sulu couldn't hear.

"Chekov, please stand up." Together with Kirk, Chekov stood up and looked at the judges.

"Pavel Chekov is suspected for murdering Joach Laborion on Wednesday the third at 1900 hour. The judge's decision is that the suspect is indeed guilty of the murder." The king stopped talking for a few seconds and gave his daughter, who was sitting next to him, a quick look before he looked back at the court room and continued talking.

"Normally, there is a sixty years or higher prison sentence on murder, but since the convicted is still legally a child, we have decided to sentence him for thirty years in prison. The first twenty years will be in Zarumbia and the last ten years will be at a Starfleet prison. After the thirty years of imprisonment he will not be allowed to ever come to Zarumbia again, nor will he be allowed to work at or for Starfleet ever again."

"Fuck." was all that came out of Sulu's mouth. He closed his eyes for a second. Thirty years in prison, that idiot had got himself thirty fucking year's imprisonment. It was indeed better than sixty years, but it still sucked...a freaking lot. Chekov would be freaking 47 when he was a freeman.

"Ye idiots ca' yersel' a judge? whit th' hell is that kind o' vonnis? ye clearly dinnae know anythin!" It was again Scotty of all who had stood up and yelled out his thoughts, the same thoughts as every one of the crew of the enterprise. Nobody in the room really gave much attention to the Scotsman.

"Sir, please, rethink this, you don't know what you're doing." Kirk pleaded.

"I am sorry captain Kirk, the judgement of the judges won't change", said the admiral.

"You are making a mistake. I swear..."

"Kirk, the boy is guilty and will have to sit out his rightful punishment. There is nothing you can do anymore. In ten minutes he will step in the van what will bring him to a Zarumbia's prison."

Determinationfilled Kirks eyes as he put one his arms in front of Chekov as some kind of shield. "Then I won't let you. He is innocent and 'till my last day I will never allow anyone to hurt my crew."

"Well good to hear that you are protective of your crew. And to remind you, Chekov isn't one of your crew anymore. He isn't even an ensign of Starfleet. The only thing he is now is a prisoner of Zarumbia."

"Chekov will always be one of my crew."

The admiral sighed. "Captain Kirk, please just stop this. It will only make things harder."

"I don't fucking care. I won't let you ta..."

"Keptin, please just let eet go. I weel be fine." Chekov interrupted the captain.

"But..but..."

"Eet is okay Keptin." The teen gave him a quick smile. Jim slowly lowered his arm but didn't pull it fully back yet.

"Security guards, please take him away." The king said. Two of the guards detached his handcuffs of the table. Before Chekov walked away Jim quickly grabbed his arm and looked right in his eyes.

"Bye Keptin." The Russian ensign smiled sadly while he pulled away and walked between the two security guys. He shot his friends one last look before he walked out of the room and at the same time walked out of all their lives.

 **-Star Trek-**

 **Hey guys!**

 **Remember when I told you that I would update every week….yeah….let's forget I ever said that. Well I guess I have to apologize for waiting so long with posting a chapter, I just got really really busy with school. The good news is, is that I am finished with high school now! Yeahhhh (I am going to miss it though). I have a few weeks' vacation a head of me before I start collage (a nursing school), which means I finally have all the time to write as much fanfiction as I want! So I think I might be able to post chapters a little more regular^^**

 **Thanks a lot for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You would really make me happy if you would follow/favorite/comment to this story! Even criticism is very welcome!**

 **I hope you have an awesome day and until next time!**


End file.
